


Love At First Embrace

by destielshipper1201



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angel Castiel, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Confident Dean, Growing Up Together, High School, Hurt Castiel, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Triangles, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, Openly Bisexual Dean, Playboy Dean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel, Soulmates, Teen Romance, Top Castiel, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper1201/pseuds/destielshipper1201
Summary: Dean Winchester treats love like a game, playing with and discarding girls on a whim so when he sees his best friend Castiel earnestly and unsuccessfully trying to reject a tearful love confession, Dean steps in and says, "Castiel is with me now." But what starts out as a lark to relieve the boredom of daily life quickly becomes serious.My asianfanfics account is @kimsohyunlove and i used the same plot for both^^





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**Preview**

_If you take love too seriously, it only becomes troublesome._

Dean took a deep breath and watched as the girl in front of Castiel nervously looked around before turning scarlet red. Dean smirked and looked at Castiel before shaking his head.

_So stupid._

“I’m sorry, I still can’t go out with you, I don’t want to lie to you and say I do like you when I can’t genuinely like you.” Dean heard Castiel say and Dean could hear the hesitation in Castiel’s voice. Dean watched as the girl looked up at Castiel with tears in her eyes and shook his head when Castiel smiled sympathetically at her.

_Don’t be so nice, you bastard._

 

 

 

 

_Authors note_

_The chapters will be quite short, so please don't be surprised or upset if they are not too long. I feel like if I write long chapters I will just abandon this fic. I will update weekly or maybe twice a week so I hope you stay tuned. Also please leave personal comments as I love reading them and they do make me happy. Thank you._

 


	2. Not Available

_If you take love too seriously, it only becomes troublesome._

 

Dean took a deep breath and watched as the girl in front of Castiel nervously looked around before turning scarlet red. Dean smirked and looked at Castiel before shaking his head.

_So stupid._

“I’m sorry, I still can’t go out with you, I don’t want to lie to you and say I do like you when I can’t genuinely like you.” Dean heard Castiel say and Dean could hear the hesitation in Castiel’s voice. Dean watched as the girl looked up at Castiel with tears in her eyes and shook his head when Castiel smiled sympathetically at her.

_Don’t be so nice, you bastard._

Dean plastered a smile and walked towards Castiel before wrapping his arms around Castiel’s waist. He smiled at the girl before looking at Castiel.

“You ready to go Cas?” Dean said while glaring at Castiel. Castiel smiled at the girl before looking back at Dean.

“Dean, I’ll be with you in a second.” Castiel said and Dean frowned. He glared at the other girl before stepping back.

“Sorry but Castiel is with me now. We started going out a few weeks ago.”

 

“Sorry if I interrupted your deep conversation with that girl Cas.” Dean said and smiled at Castiel.

“No, it’s alright you really helped me out.” Castiel said before looking up at the sky.

“That sort of thing, it won’t be enough if you don’t say it properly.” Dean said and placed his hand under his chin. He glanced at Castiel and shook his head.

“Isn’t that cruel? I can tell the girl has a kind heart.” Castiel said before eyeing Dean up and down. Dean chuckled and stood up straight.

“You’re an idiot, you’re supposed to treat love like a game, or you’ll get too attached.” Dean said and Castiel took a deep breath.

“Why did you say that we were going out, now it’s going to be more problematic?” Castiel said before looking down. Dean smirked and leaned in close. He watched as Castiel tried not to look him in the eyes, and internally smiled when they both locked eyes.

“What else? We are going to start going out.”


	3. Not Single

 

“What?” Castiel asked. Dean smiled and leaned back on his heels. He placed his hands on his waist and shrugged.

“Well, we both know that the girl won’t give up and there will be more girls confessing in the future.” Dean said with a frown. Castiel tilted his head and Dean sighed heavily.

“Until you find someone you actually like, I will become your shield.” Dean said before pausing for a second.

“In this case, I think it’s more appropriate to be a beard, don’t you think?” Dean said with a smirk. Castiel looked at Dean and bit his bottom lip, noticing how Dean became hypnotised by the movement.

“What’s in it for you?” Castiel said and Dean frowned before wrapping his arm around Castiel shoulder.

“I’m hurt Castiel, I mean you’re my best friend and I really don’t like seeing you this stressed.” Dean said and Castiel smiled before punching Dean lightly.

“Seriously Dean?” Castiel said.

“Honestly?” Dean asked and watched as Castiel nodded.

“I’m bored.”


End file.
